


i've come alive

by peachsneakers



Series: sanders sides smut month [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Virgil and Logan have a moment.set in the same universe as"i'll fall apart"





	i've come alive

**Author's Note:**

> sanderssidessmutmonth prompt: "c. Virgil loves the way Logan keeps an obvious eye on him during sex, checking in with how he’s feeling, looking out for physical uncomfortableness, etc. it touches Virgil in an odd sort of way."

As Logan nips his way down the side of Virgil's neck, Virgil wonders what glorious things he's done in a past life to end up so blessedly lucky. Surely that's the only explanation for his boyfriend, scraping his teeth over Virgil's skin in that delicious way that just borders on pain.

"Are you all right?" Logan murmurs, sitting up a little so he can peer into Virgil's eyes.

"More than," Virgil assures him blissfully. When their relationship first began, that wouldn't have necessarily been the truth. He'd still been a bundle of insecurities, held together by panic attacks. He still _is_, but at least he knows it's okay to jack off now. Red stains his cheeks at the memory of desultory wanking sessions hidden in the shower or under his bed covers, late at night. Logan reassures him that his feelings were understandable, that it is okay, but he still can't help but scorn the memory.

But he can't linger on self-castigation for long, not when Logan's sucking a hickey into his neck, his hand brushing against the bulge in Virgil's jeans. Not for the first time, he curses his penchant for skinny jeans. He looks good in them (Logan's told him so, more than once), but they're so _tricky_ to get off when he wants to, well, get off.

"Is this good, night sky?" Logan asks, muffled by Virgil's throat. Virgil bucks up against his hand, making Logan chuckle.

"_Yes_," Virgil hisses. "Don't stop. Please," he adds, belatedly. Logan thumbs open the button to Virgil's jeans, carefully dragging down the zipper. He's not wearing underwear beneath the jeans, so it's easy for Logan's fingers to encircle him, tugging his erection out into the open. His hand leaves for a moment, drawing a protracted whine from Virgil's throat, before Logan's fingers return, slick and cool with lube.

"Oh, thank you," Virgil gasps, remembering the last time, when it chafed. Not a lot, and it was easily remedied, but Logan never repeated a mistake. Not with Virgil.

"You look so pretty like this," Logan murmurs, setting a steady rhythm with his fingers. He props himself up over Virgil, making Virgil's breath hitch.

"Kiss me?" Virgil requests, breathless. Logan acquiesces at once, nipping at Virgil's bottom lip, his tongue curling around Virgil's with soft intensity. His free hand cradles Virgil's head, fingers sinking into the fluff of Virgil's purple hair.

"Keep going?" Logan asks, and Virgil feels a sneaking sense of accomplishment to see Logan's eyes go foggy, his voice go just that tiniest bit unsteady.

"God, yes," Virgil pants, jerking his hips up, thrusting into Logan's hand. Finally, _finally_, he speeds up, in just the way that Virgil likes, leaving him undone with a wordless shout. 

When he comes back to himself, Logan has conjured up a damp washcloth and is carefully cleaning him up.

"You-" Virgil starts. Logan shakes his head.

"I wanted to help _you_," Logan says, banishing the washcloth with a flick of his wrist. "If you would like to assist me, is later acceptable?"

"Any time you'll have me is more than acceptable," Virgil says without thinking, then goes bright red. "I mean- well, no, I did mean that." 

"I'll keep that in mind," Logan says, amused. He leans down and kisses Virgil again, gently. "I love you."

"I love you so much," Virgil says, pulling Logan down to cuddle with him. "So, _so_ much."


End file.
